inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen
' Kaiousei Gakuen (Dub: Neptune Academy)' is a fanmade team made by Kotoni~x..... Sup guys! This is my first fanmade team, so go easy on me! If you are interessed and would like to join, just say in the Comments box guys! Thanks you for everyone who is supporting me at the moment! (AidenFubuki, Inazuma Eleven Fangirl123, Hiroto-obsessed-fangirl, Hungry4Ramen, Akuji-San and anyone that i forgot!) I'm also adding in a Coach and Two managers ok just to add a bit more! Like My Stuff? See More At Kotoni~x There is also be a fanfiction about this team. It will be called: Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Tsurugi Kyousuke is in this team because of the story line... Plot After Raimon in Go win the Holy Road tornament and everything goes a little bit strange like shinsuke not knowing Tenma and everyone quiting the soccer club. Kira, one of the only people who remember Tenma, decides to build up her own team, but she is having some touble scouting but as soon as she finds some players, everything will go as planed for Kira........ Uniform The Boys uniform is a mint green polo shirt with a dark blue colar, it has the Kaiousei Symbol on it which is 3 stars, they are diagonal and the colours are green, pink and blue. The boys shirt also has a blue star in the corner of it. The boys also wear light blue shorts with a mint green stripe down the side of it, they also wear dark blue socks with a single purple stripe across and dark purple trainers. The Girls uniform is a mint green polo shirt with a pink colar, it has the Kaiousei Symbol on it too. The girls shirt also has a pink star in the corner of it. Unlike the boys, the girls wear a light blue skirt with mint green pleats and dark blue 3/4 lengh leggins under it (Although Hikari Royaldi is the only female player who doesnt wear the skirt). The girls dont wear socks and they wear the same trainers as the boys. The Goalkeeper wears a light blue long sleeved polo shirt with a long mint green stripe down both arms and a dark blue colar. It also has the Kaiousei symbol on it and it also has a dark blue star on the corner of the shirt. The goalie also wears mint green shorts with a light blue stripe down it. The goalie also wears purple socks with one blue stripe and one green stripe. And the same trainers. Players Goalkeeper (Main) *1: Jason FireBlaze (1000ArrowMistre/Fire) Defenders *2: Murasakiirono Hinode (~:Len Kagamine:~/Wind) *3: Katzumaki Kotora (~:Len Kagamine:~/Fire) *4: Rese Hanikamiya (Hungry4ramen/Wind,Fire) Midfielders *5: Nano Ring (Nanoforever/Earth,Darkness) *6: Miku Kiseki / Kii-Chan (Hiroto-Obsessed-Fangirl/Wind) *7: Hanikamiya Tasuku (Hungry4Ramen/Earth,Wood) *8: Kira Kotoni (Kotoni~x/Wind/2nd GK/Captain) Forwards *9: Gemini Prowers (~:Len Kagamine:~/Dark) *Ace Striker/10: Akuji Tsukiakari (GalaxyDropGohan/Fire,Ice) *11: Tsurugi Kyousuke (Himself! Lol...not really..../Fire) Bench *12: Hikari Royaldi/Yami Royaldi (Valencia112/Light,Dark) *13: Miyoshi Hanaki (BlackReshiram16/Wood) *14: Tyler Raimon (Ironman14/Fire) *15: Yorokobi Akarui (BlackReshiram16/Wood) *16: ______________(???) Coach *Mazukage Maruwa (SpongeLixi 12) Managers *Megami Ai (~Ketsurui~) *Sakura Kyandi (Skull-Candy Hime) Sprites Kotoni Sprite.png|Kira Kotoni/Number 8/MF/Captain Ai sprite.png|Gemini Prowers/Number 9/FW GendaSprite1.jpg|Jason FireBlaze/Number 1/GK Ramens request 2.png|Hanikamiya Tasuku/Number 7/MF Go sprite Tsurugi.png|Tsurugi Kyousuke/Number 11/FW/Vice Captain VirgoZodiacSprite1.png|Kiseki Miku/Number 6/MF Ramens sprite!!!.png|Rese Hanikamiya/Number 4/DF Akuji Sprite.png|Akuji Tsukiakari/Number10/FW Tyler Raimon sprite.png|Tyler Raimon/15/foward(bench) Keshin *Chuujitsu Z Hime (Kira Kotoni) *Kurai Akuma No Joo (Gemini Prowers) *Atomikkuhito AngelFalco (Akuji Tsukiakari) *Kyukyoku no faiyasutoraiku (Jason FireBlaze) *Atomikkuhito Dragon Ace (Akuji Tsukiakari) *Shouri no Megami Nike (Hikari Royaldi) *Haou Invidia (Yami Royaldi) *Ice-Wind Warrior (Rese Hanikamiya) *Galactica Flame (Rese Hanikamiya) *Kensei Lancelot (Tsurugi Kyousuke) *Arashi no Masuta (Kiseki Miku) *Majin Pheonix (Tyler Raimon) Friendly Matches are now avalible! Yay! You may now have a friendly against my team! I have 11 players, 1 coach and 2 managers! Please dont be afraid to ask peeps! Signature and notes... *This team was made by me fully... *If you want a friendly match agaisnt this team, dont be afraid to ask! *If you cant say anything nice, dont say anything at all! Kotoni~x 16:00, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles.....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanmade Teams Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Elite Teams